Let it Be
by Helterskelt123
Summary: Sequel to SOMETHING. Shayera almost dies and it hits Bruce harder than he even knows. It's up to him to make her realize that she is wanted. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Justice League Unlimited or any of its characters. All rights go to the good people of _DC Comics_.

**A/N: **Just as I had promised, this story is the sequel to _Something_. This story is most likely going to be a three-shot. And, yes, there will be BM/HG romance in this story. Don't like it, then don't read.

Also, this chapter is rather short, but I'm hoping the others will be longer. Review if you'd like.

**

* * *

**

Let It Be

**-**

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

* * *

That night when I saw Shayera on the roof of one of the Gotham City buildings I thought she was crazy. Now, I _know _that she's somehow mentally unstable.

Ever since the meeting on the roof she's been avoiding me like the plague. We very rarely encountered anyway but now it was just ridiculous. If she even saw that I was in the same room as her she would quickly leave. She wouldn't make eye contact with me or anything. On the rare occasion when her eyes met mine they would go wide with fright and then she would quickly look away.

She was acting like a child. What was she so afraid? She's been acting far too strange lately.

It was a miracle that she didn't throw a fit when she and I were partnered up for a small mission in New York City. It was a simple mission of bringing down some rookie mutant who wanted to take over the city. Yea, we were used to these things by now. The guy had the power to force optic blasts out of his hands; we could handle it easily.

Shayera had been slacking off. She was fighting the guy as if she wanted to get hurt. Maybe she did want to get hurt. This wasn't like her, but then again she hasn't exactly been herself lately.

In the end I was the one to bring the guy down. However, it was Shayera who was badly wounded. One of his optic blasts hit the side of her ribs. It was disgusting to see a chunk of her side just torn out.

Unfortunately, I've seen worse. It's extremely fortunate that we have these teleportation devices now. If there wasn't then she would have died.

_Died_? I hated that word or any word that associated with death. But why did it hurt even more thinking that Shayera could have died? Why did it hurt so much knowing that she wanted to die? It was sad to think that someone wanted to die when there were so many people who wanted to live. With Shayera it was understandable though. There were people who wanted her dead. She lost the man that she loved and is now forced to watch him be happy with another woman. She feels so much guilt that it's eating away at her.

So, like most she thinks that death is the only solution.

I watched as the surgeons in the Watchtower regenerated her injuries back to health. She was going to be upset when she woke up. She didn't want to be saved.

I watched for a moment longer before heading off to the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten anything at all today. Like any other human being would be, I'm starving.

-

When I arrived in the cafeteria it was practically empty. Just a few people here and there nibbling on snacks. I needed more than a mere snack. I had a long day.

I sat at one of the table with a tray of food. My body was going through a frenzy at the moment. A part of it was begging for food while the other begged for sleep. The side for food won out. The small amount of people in the room watched as I began to scarf food down my throat. I knew it must have been odd for them to see the Dark Knight eat like a pig.

I stopped eating and narrowed my eyes at them. They all quickly turned and went back to what they were doing before. And I went back to filling my half empty stomach.

-

I sighed deeply as I entered Wayne Manor in my normal attire; no Bat suit. I headed towards my bedroom and I have never been more grateful that it was so late; therefore no one would bother me.

I flopped down onto my bed and I felt so completely content on being in my soft comfortable bed.

My eyes slowly slid shut and sleep took over me.

I dreamt of a red headed angel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I hate repeating myself. I do not own Justice League Unlimited (obviously).

**A/N: **All chapters will be in Batman's POV. For some reason I like writing his point of view. I might suck at it, but I still like writing it. To tell you the truth, I didn't really proof read this chapter. I just didn't feel like it. Sorry.

Review if you'd like.

**

* * *

**

Let it Be

**-**

_And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree,  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
Still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be. Yeah  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

* * *

The next day I was back in the Watch Tower. I had wanted to get here earlier so I could check on Shayera. Unfortunately, I was delayed when Tim informed me about a parent teacher conference… at the last minute of course. So, I had ended originally planned on coming early in the morning, but ended up arriving in the mid-afternoon.

I slowly headed towards the medical ward. Secretly, I was eager to see Shayera. Well, eager to hopefully see her in good health. I would never admit that to anyone. It was hard enough admitting it to my own self.

I couldn't exactly say that I'm in love with Shayera. It's just ever since the night on the roof she's had this… _effect _on me. That sad and desperate look on her face haunted me. I had voted her out of the Justice League out of some sort of revenge. I had no idea her guilt was killing her this badly. I should have known. I suppose I had ignored her to an extent. I didn't see the need to worry about her. She wasn't my problem. But then _she _came to _me_. In a way, I turned her down and now I was dying with regret.

I guess I want to make it up to her.

Once again, I'll never admit that to anyone.

When I walked into the infirmary, I hid my shock when I saw that she wasn't there. The bed she had been in was empty and made to perfection. My eyes narrowed.

"Where is she?" I asked one of the doctors a bit too harshly.

"She was completely healed by a few hours ago. We told her to rest for a while longer, but she just rushed off. I don't know exactly where she is. She's probably in her room." The doctor had answered, somehow knowing exactly who I was talking about.

Without another word, I swiftly turned and began my search for the Thanagarian.

It was easy to conclude that she was in her room. That was where she spent most of her time anyway. She's become even more antisocial since the original Justice League. Then again, I'm far more antisocial than she.

I was confused to see that her door was slid open. I stood outside the exposed room and peered into the dark room. I saw that things were thrown around. Clothes were scattered on the floor. A now broken lamp was thrown onto the floor as well.

I heard some shuffling around and then I finally walked in.

The room became clearer when I had walked in. There I saw Shayera pacing around the room like wild. She was mumbling incoherently to herself. I waited a moment before speaking to her.

"Shayera…" She stopped and looked over to me with bloodshot eyes.

"The damn door won't close." She said to me quietly.

I looked behind me. On the wall, the monitor that controlled the door was smashed in. It was broken. She punched it. I looked back at her and her eyes were wide.

She was having a nervous breakdown.

"We need to get you back to the infirmary." I told her firmly.

She shook her head slowly. She backed away a bit. She was afraid… of me? Why me? I would never hurt her. Or was she just afraid of going back to the infirmary.

"B-but… the door… needs to be fixed. I need to fix it!" She nearly shouted the last sentence.

"No you don't. We'll get one of the mechanics to fix it."

She shook her head again; this time more fiercely.

"No! I can't let others fix my mistakes. I need to do it myself!" She said digging her nails into her skull.

I took another step closer. She took another step back.

"Shayera, it's fine. It's just a door." I told her. However, I knew her outbreak had nothing to do with the stupid door. It was something else completely.

"It still wouldn't be fair…"

"What wouldn't be fair?" I wanted to her to say it.

"It wouldn't be fair if they helped the traitor…" She whispered looking down at her bare feet.

I watched her intently. She chewed on her bottom lip lightly. Her hands were out of her hair and were now folded behind her back as if she were hiding something. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She was beginning to calm down now. She didn't look like the heartless traitor I had originally thought she was when I voted her out of the Justice League.

She looked like a woman who was so filled with guilt that it unknowingly caused her to break down.

There was a part of me that just wanted me to leave her here and let her suffer. Let her go through all the guilt, she deserved it. But there was another part of me, a stronger part of me that told me she had paid her dues. That even though she had betrayed Earth in the beginning, she had helped save it in the end. She chose this foreign planet over her own home planet. That must have eaten away at her every single day. That had to count for her heroism.

Once again, I took another step closer to her. She didn't step back this time.

"It's fine, they won't mind fixing it." I said in the most reassuring tone that I could, which was barely anything.

"They hate me." She said shaking her head. "Everyone here hates me. You all hate me and I don't blame you."

The room was silent for a while after she said that. She thinks that we all hate her? She thinks that _I _hate her? Well, I haven't exactly given her the impression that I didn't hate her. But that was the way I was with everyone and everyone knew that. _She _knew that.

"That's not true." I told her. She looked up at me with big green eyes.

She… She looked so innocent. I've never seen her like this before. It was strange.

"Yes, it is." She whispered.

"I don't hate you."

I was moving closer to her now. She noticed and she began moving back. Finally her wings and back touched the wall. My armored chest lightly touched her breasts, which were covered by a thin hospital dress. I stared down at her and she continued looking up at me with that innocent look.

How is it that this rough 'n tough hardcore hawk looked so innocent? The idea of it seemed impossible. But I was looking at it now and it was beautiful. So beautiful like something that was forbidden even for me to look at. But I was looking and I didn't want to stop.

What the hell is going on?

"Yes, you do." Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

My eyes narrowed. What made her think that she knew how I felt? She didn't know. She didn't have the right to tell me how I felt about her.

"No, I don't." I said a bit more harshly than I had intended.

"Prove it." She demands softly.

Prove it? She wanted me to prove it? Why couldn't she just trust my word? Because she knew that I didn't trust hers.

Before even I could stop myself, my lips were crushed against hers. I saw her eyes widen in shock. I was shocked too, but I didn't show it and I wasn't going to stop. I didn't want to stop.

She eventually kissed me back. We kept our eyes open. We didn't need to close them and revel in the wonderful feeling.

Only people in love did that.

We are **not **in love.

* * *

Just one more chapter and it's the epilogue. Here's some feedback:

**nightowl8240: **I am putting it in multichapter form, so no worries! I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. I surely hope you like the rest.

**Soulu: **Well, sorry you're not a HGBM fan. I am glad you decided to read my fic anyway though. Thanks. That means a lot.

**Princess of side effect: **Glad you love it. I'll keep writing just as long as you keep reviewing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to the good people of DC Comics.

**A/N: **Well, this is the last chapter. It's short and probably too sugary sweet. But in the end I'm a huge softy so there just needed to be a fluffy happy ending. Don't like it then... go see a psychiatrist (That's a joke).

_Enjoy..._

**

* * *

****Let it Be**

-

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother Mary comes to me  
There will be no sorrow, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
There will be no sorrow, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..._

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_(Three Years Later)_

We're in love.

We're in love and we're getting married… today.

I didn't think it would happen. I never expected for Shayera and I to fall in love. After the first time we slept together we made it very clear to each that we were not in love. We made it very clear that it was just sex; it was lust and nothing more.

But after so long, lust can turn into love. Or maybe it just happened with us.

It didn't happen suddenly. It happened gradually.

In the beginning it was all just sex and no one noticed. No one needed to know. However, it unknowingly became something serious. After sex we would begin talking to each other and have serious conversations. We would talk about anything and everything. Then we began sparring with each other in the Watchtower training room. Then I started taking her out to dinner. Then it came to the point where I invited her to live in Wayne Manor, my home. She had declined, but that didn't change the fact that I had offered. There had been no denying it any longer; Shayera and I had been a couple.

I still hadn't admitted that I was in love with her though. I didn't think I was despite being so close with her.

It took me around a year and a half to finally admit it to myself.

It happened when I saw her smile. We were walking through the gardens of Wayne Manor. She had helped Alfred plant some flowers a while back and she wanted to see how they were fairing. She leaned over, looked at the colorful flowers… and she smiled.

_**She **_smiled.

It wasn't a smirk or half smile or a sad smile. It was a special smile. It was large and filled with so much happiness.

Happiness?

Was she happy about the flowers or because she was with me? When she looked away from the flowers and up at me with that same smile I knew that she was happy to be with me. I was happy to be with her too.

It took me another year to admit my love to her.

We were lying in my bed. She decided to stay the night; she still wouldn't live with me, which had confused me. Everyone already knew our relationship. It was kind of hard to keep it a secret when we were with each other constantly. Rumors had spread until the point where we confirmed out relationship to people.

When I finally confessed my love to her, she had smiled again. That rare beautiful smile that somehow made my heart flutter every time I saw it. She smiled and said she loved me too.

_We're in love with each other._

I never thought I could fall in love.

Today, I'm standing in the Watch Tower looking at my beautiful bride. The rest of Justice League who decided to witness us wed stood back and watched. Superman stood in front of us and delivered the sermon. He had asked to be the one to bless us on our 'big day'. We happily agreed. Well, she happily agreed, I just stayed my neutral self.

Shayera wore a white strapless dress that came down to her knees. Her wings seemed to be neater. I smirked inwardly knowing that she had groomed herself to perfection for our wedding day. She swore that she wasn't going to wear a big poofy dress. She hated dressing up no matter what the occasion was. She settled with an average dress and I wasn't complaining. She would look beautiful either way.

As for me, I wore the bat suit. No, not the one I fight in. This was a special suit that Alfred designed long ago. I never used it because it was too fancy for my taste.

The suit was dark silver and more defined than my original suit. The bat symbol in the middle of my chest was pure silver. I knew I would never wear this suit again. This suit was beyond special now.

"I do." She answered with a big smile.

_Thump_. My heart pounded so loud that I thought everyone in the room heard it. That smile…

"I do." I answered after I was asked the question as well.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned in and I kissed my bride… my beautiful bride. I wouldn't be able to live without her. She's mine now, just as I am now hers.

Now we are wed, and in front of the Justice League.

John and Diana stood in the far back of the room.

* * *

Well, this is the end of it. I hope you all loved it... or at least liked it. Now for feedback:

****

Princess of side effect:

Alas, this is the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and I certainly hope you enjoyed the ending of the story.

**nightowl18240: **No problemo. I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Whigmus Lister: **I'm glad that you're so open minded. There's some people out there who have been "no! He must be with Wonder Woman! There is no other way!!" Lol. Anyway, thats for the review and I hope you liked the story.

**majinme: **So glad you enjoyed it. I hope you like the ending as well.


End file.
